star_spectrumfandomcom-20200214-history
The Xezilihis Superweapon
The Xezilihis Superweapon was a weapon of mass destruction, capable of shattering a star system with little effort. It was created by The Dah'kl Empire, as a means to showcase what happens to all those who oppose their might. It was responsible for the devastating battle at Kr'Fera, which had brought down The Galactic Union's forces by 50%. Notably, it seemed to have a superiority complex that it was the strongest in the universe. It was destroyed when it traveled back in time to 2013 in attempt to prevent The Galactic Union from being formed, as it still hadn't fully restored the power back to the main cannon, allowing for the galactic union's forces who had followed the time rift to the past to stop it. Most of the entire fleet the union sent to stop the superweapon from erasing it from existence was lost, minus The Stallion which had ultimately overpowered and destroyed the superweapon. Notable Capabilities Star Busting The Xezilihis Superweapon is capable of destroying a star system effortlessly at maximum capability, using it's main cannon. Time Travel The Xezilihis Superweapon can time travel, however requires all of the power from the main cannon to be diverted to the engines in order to do so. It opens up a portal, or rift, to the past or future and goes into it, warping it into the selected time period. Mutation The Xezilihis Superweapon has a extremely high capability to mutate living beings, via releasing radioactive toxins into the nearby areas. The said toxins can spread across 3 whole continents. Electromagnetic Pulse Waves The Xezilihis Superweapon is able to produce a circular omni-directional wave that has a diameter of 180 astronomical units. This Wave generates and then discharges a EMP able to destroy or disable any normal vehicle, electronic devices, shelters, buildings, cities and even militarized vehicles. Terraforming The Xezilihis Superweapon can terraform and change a planet's landmass, size, ecosystem, environment, continents, materials, and everything else about it. Absorption Using the type II shield, The Xezilihis Superweapon can absorb energy, plasma, particle, laser, Ion, Nuclear, and EMP blasts to improve it's shields or power. Self Repair The Xezilihis Superweapon is able to automatically repair, regenerate, regrow, rebuild and recreate parts of itself when damaged. Sentience The Xezilihis Superweapon is partially sentient, utilizing a Artifical Reasoning and Learning program, as a means to improve communication with the rest of The Dah'kl Empire aswell as the crew onboard. It also helps it for strategic analysis, political situations, and automatic targeting. Speech Modulation The Xezilihis Superweapon has a Speech Modulator built into it, so that it can communicate with other starships on it's own. The Voice produced from the modulator doesn't sound robotic, or even just from a single being. Instead, it sounded as though it was several human-like voices, forming a huge and echoing chorus in perfect sync. For a short time, the superweapon even spoke on behalf of the entire dah'kl empire. Language Identification The Xezilihis Superweapon can re-modulate itself to identify any language it has heard, allowing for it to instantly learn and speak it as a alternative language. It can then add the language and how to learn it to the entire dah'kl empire's databanks. Galaxy-wide Communications The Xezilihis Superweapon is able to send a message to converse with anything, anywhere in the entire galaxy - even the very end of it. It often does this to warn systems of it heading towards them and telling them of their impending destruction at it's own hands, giving the system the option of surrender. Quotes Category:Starships